heavenmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Darth Stabro
Views archives of my talk page. ---- '''Hey ! Leave me a message and I'll get back to you! ---- ---- Month template Oops, I think I edited your archive. Sorry. Anyway, the month template now shows syntax instead of links to every date. Also, I looked at the page's source. The months at the top don't include September. See what you can do if you have time. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 04:05, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Previews I was wonderin' if you wouldn't mind being in charge of getting samples of every song. Of course this will take a while. I don't know how to do it. I could help if you could teach me. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 21:04, March 19, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks! I see what I can do. Master Fredcerique 21:11, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Citation needed Hey! Could you help me with the template? I copied the syntax from Wikipedia. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 21:35, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Previews again How do I clip a file so that it is a sample only? Master Fredcerique 21:40, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Genre tags Hey! I got some help from Green tentacle on Wookieepedia. He's fixed the genre tags. He just needs you to add what he put on my talk page to the correct page. I hope it works. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 14:18, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Main Page Hey! The main page looks great from my iPod. I'll have to check it on my mom's laptop first though. Thanks for redesigning it. Also, I guess you didn't see my message earlier. I don't know how to clip a song so that it's only 30 seconds long. Master Fredcerique 20:05, March 20, 2010 (UTC) *OK. It looks good. I made some modifications. I think it's ready to be the Main Page. You can change them now. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 01:41, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Trouble with Template:User Timezone I've just imported and adapted the above template, but I can't get it to link properly on my userpage. In preview on my userpage there is a large space followed by my userpage in widescreen mode, also on the template where it has } it has instead 'is'. Could you please fix it? User:Kathleen.wright5 11:55, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :Never mind, I've deleted it. Kathleen.wright5 22:00, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Star Wars Answers I'd love to join, but I don't know the address. I may not contribute a whole lot because I need to be on this wiki. I'll try to edit as much as I can, though. Who knows, maybe it will someday be an official friend of Wookieepedia. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 03:18, March 24, 2010 (UTC) In the Belly of the Whale is not 2,500th article According to the Sidebar the above article is only the 2,499th article on this wiki. Also on the tabbed version of your talk page the subject headings have disappeared. Kathleen.wright5 21:05, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Spanish Hey! Now there's a Spanish wiki at http://es.cielomusica.wikia.com! Master Fredcerique 03:47, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Bible namespace Do you think we should have a namespace titled "Bible"? It would have a page on every verse, but it would be non-content. Master Fredcerique 23:37, April 6, 2010 (UTC)